elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Federal Corvette
The Federal Corvette is a ship manufactured by Core Dynamics for the Federation. It serves as the Federal Navy's counterpart to the Imperial Cutter, and purchasing it requires achieving a Federal Navy rank of Rear Admiral. Designed from the ground up for combat, the Federal Corvette boasts a mix of potent firepower and surprising agility that make it a fearsome threat in any battle. The Federal Corvette is the smallest and most common warship fielded by the Federal Navy, and carries out a variety of duties including long-range patrol, peace-keeping, pirate suppression, and even power projection in situations where deploying a Farragut Battle Cruiser would be overkill. Overview Comparing the Federal Corvette with the Anaconda and the Imperial Cutter (sometimes collectively referred to as the "big three" by the community), the Federal Corvette is specialized for combat, while the Imperial Cutter and Anaconda are multipurpose ships. The Federal Corvette also has the worst jump range out of the three, due to it being more than twice as heavy as the Anaconda and having a smaller Frame Shift Drive than the Cutter. The Federal Corvette is the third largest ship on the private market, and is only surpassed in size by the Beluga Liner and the Imperial Cutter.Elite: Dangerous Newsletter #61 The Federal Corvette is one of the strongest ships in a firefight. In a one on one fight, a maxed-out Corvette will usually win against an Anaconda, Imperial Cutter, or Type-10 Defender due to its extremely high damage output and exceptional mobility for its size. Unlike the Cutter, it also has a power distributor capable of fully powering its arsenal and packs a serious punch. In terms of defensive potential, the Corvette has better armour than the Cutter. However, with only a Class 7 Shield Generator, its shield is weaker than the Cutter. Combined with a lower armour value than both Anaconda and Type-10, the Corvette's overall defences are the lowest among its price range. In addition, the placement of the ship's internals, particularly its power plant and distributor, and its body shape make it easy for smaller, nimbler ships to inflict module damage. The Corvette can carry up to 618T of cargo, making it a good freighter. In fact, it has the third highest cargo capacity of any ship in the game, only being beaten out by the Imperial Cutter and Type-9 Heavy making it a good choice for a well armed trading vessel; especially for those looking for Federal ships and not Imperial. The Corvette has a relatively low jump range potential, a disadvantage that is exacerbated when it is weighed down by heavy, high-performance modules for combat situations. Long-distance travel in the Corvette is often tedious, even in a streamlined exploration build. This greatly hinders its usage as a trader and makes it tricky to reach mission targets. The Guardian Frame Shift Drive Booster can be used to mitigate this deficiency. Overall the Corvette is the endpoint in combat power and is almost unmatched in sheer offensive capabilities on the battlefield - only the Anaconda, Type-10 Defender, and Imperial Cutter can reasonably match it, and even then they will have a far harder time bringing all their guns to bear on a single opponent. The Corvette's main downsides are its poor jump-range and lower defenses, but its attacking strength cannot be overstated, and unlike ships like the Vulture or Fer-de-Lance it still has potential in other roles, and is easily one of the best Pirate and Bounty Hunting vessels in the game. The Corvette features two huge hardpoints, making it the only ship capable of mounting more than one class 4 weapon.Elite: Dangerous Newsletter #90 The Huge hard points are located behind the cockpit, the 2 medium hardpoints are on each side of the ship, the large hardpoint under the 'nose', and two small hardpoints on the nose of the ship. It has 8 utility mounts and as of the release of Horizons 2.2 is one of the eight ships that can accommodate a Fighter Hangar for Ship-Launched Fighters. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Federal Corvette. *''(L) = Loaned Module'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''(H) = Requires Elite Dangerous: Horizons, reserved solely for Planetary Approach Suite'' *''(M) = Military Compartment reserved for Hull Reinforcement Package, Module Reinforcement Package, or Shield Cell Bank'' Trivia * It is very commonly noted that the Federal Corvette bears a heavy resemblance to the Imperial Star Destroyer from the Star Wars franchise; with the only major difference being the smaller bridge. Guides File:CUTTER_VS_CORVETTE_VS_ANACONDA_ELITE_DANGEROUS Videos File:Born_a_Hero_-_Elite_Dangerous_Federal_Corvette File:Elite_Dangerous_-_Federal_Corvette File:Assassin_Corvette_-_Built_For_The_Kill File:Close_Encounter File:Elite_Dangerous_1.5_Ships_-_Federal_Corvette Gallery File:Corvette newsletter.jpg|Corvette artwork sneak peek File:ffe2b38922a4824bce1f6d7b1f2109be.jpg|Cockpit File:fed_corvette.png|Corvette as seen in 1.5 Beta 2 File:011.png|Federal Corvette next to the Federation Capital Ship File:corvette_hardpoints.png|Federal Corvette Huge Hardpoints File:corvette_nose.png|Small and medium hardpoints on Federal Corvette File:corvette_belly.png|The underside of the ship (note the C3 hardpoint) File:9WipzNx.png File:A7f4pNa.jpg|Black Friday Corvette File:2015-12-24_00008.jpg|Black Friday Federal Corvette weapons deployed File:2015-12-24_00012.jpg|In a fight. File:Elite0324.jpg File:Elite0325.jpg File:Elite0400.jpg |Two Federal Corvettes above Two Farragut Battle-Cruisers File:Little-big-town-002.jpg |Federal Corvette taking off from a surface starport File:1500x500.png|Federal on the horizon File:EliteDangerous64 2016-04-01 17-20-35.png|Corvette with Black Friday Skin in Hangar Front Bottom View File:EliteDangerous64 2016-04-01 19-06-36.png|Fuel Scooping File:EliteDangerous64 2016-04-01 19-18-23.png File:EliteDangerous64 2016-04-01 19-23-12.png File:damnson2.png|Federal Corvette with Chrome paintjob at a High Tech station File:KziMudT.jpg File:EliteDangerous64 2016-04-07 00-05-42.png File:EliteDangerous64 2016-04-07 07-52-11.png|Face off with an Anaconda File:tbf-vindicator.png|Vibrant Green Corvette (Galouye Terminal, Obambivas) File:bp-federal-corvette.png|Core Dynamics Federal Corvette Blueprint File:Corvette Wreckage Decks.png|Corvette wreckage decks File:4444.jpg|Corvette with Ship Kit and Matching Fighter escort File:3333.jpg|Federal Corvette modified with Ship Kit File:2222.jpg|Federal Corvette with Ship kit File:SIZE COMPARISON.png|Federal Corvette size comparison File:Corvette-Farragut-Scale.jpg|Corvette and Farragut scale References ru:Federal Corvette Category:Core Dynamics Category:Fighters